Badges
'Game Badges' Badge-Wisest.png|'And Wisest!' Rosaline|link=Rosaline Volkova Badge-Bank.png|'Bank Error in Your Favour' Joseph|link=Joseph Badge-Blood.png|'Blood and Magic' Kylie|link=Kylie Badge-First.png|'First!' Kylie|link=Kylie Badge-Greater.png|'For the Greater Good' ' '|link= Badge-Glutton.png|'Glutton For Punishment' Justine|link=Justine Badge-Grace.png|'Graceful Recovery' Isrieal|link=Romanov Badge-Iron.png|'Iron-Willed' Vireo|link=Vireo Badge-Job.png|'Job Creator' Ophelia|link=Ophelia Czernin Badge-Math.png|'Math Geek' Javert|link=Javert Badge-Myfu.png|'My Fu has Fu' Maxwell|link=Maxwell Badge-Navigator.png|'Navigator' Vireo|link=Vireo Badge-Baby.png|'Oh Baby!' Robert|link=Robert Badge-Plotbuster.png|'Plot Buster' Ophelia/'Mortimer'|link=Ophelia Czernin Badge-Plotmagnet.png|'Plot Magnet' Yoshiko '|link=Yoshiko Badge-Plotprincess.png|'Princess Peach Justine|link=Justine Badge-Plotseven.png|'Seven in One Blow' Vireo|link=Vireo Badge-Squee.png|'Squeeful' Ophelia|link=Ophelia 'Badge Descriptions' Badges are made at Shavalyoth's amusement and usually recognize some rather impressive feats or ridiculous accomplishments. They are strictly OOC, and like Girl Guide badges, distributed with love and good intentions. 'BADGE: And Wisest!' This badge is awarded to the oldest player on the MUSH, and entitles the wearer to say things like, "When you're my age, you'll understand." 'BADGE: Bank Error In Your Favor!' This Badge is awarded for player honesty, for pointing out when a mathematical error gave him almost a hundred extra beats to spend. 'BADGE: Blood and Magic!' This Badge is awarded for expertise in blood magic and willingness to share that knowledge until everyone's Cruac is appropriately dark and bloody. 'BADGE: First!' This badge is awarded to the first player to have a character approved and out on the grid. 'For the Greater Good This Badge is lovingly and gratefully awarded to the player who has made the greatest personal sacrifice for the good of the game. 'BADGE: Glutton for Punishment!' This badge is awarded to the player who has proved most willing to be tortured by plot and/or other people's evil powers. BADGE: Graceful Recovery! This Badge is awarded to the character who has made the most impressive recovery from the lowest possible point. 'BADGE: Iron-Willed!' This badge is awarded for successfully resisting frenzy with a chance die. 'BADGE: My Fu has Fu!' This badge is awarded to the player who combines the most impressive wiki-editing and game-balancing skills. Now with Fair Play Gold Star ™! 'BADGE: Job Creator' This was not what we had in mind when you announced you were a 1%er. 'BADGE: Math Geek!' This badge is awarded for spifftastic skills in adding, subtracting, and multiplication. Not division, though, that's voodoo. 'BADGE: Navigator!' This badge is awarded for successful navigation of Kingsmouth's windy byways, and that damn Kingsport Head outcropping! 'BADGE: Oh Baby!' This badge is awarded to the youngest player on the grid, who is hereby declared to be jailbait. 'BADGE: Plot-Buster!' This badge is awarded to the player who has most actively chased plots and put together the jigsaw pieces. 'BADGE: Plot-Magnet!' This badge is awarded to the character most frequently in trouble. If something bad is going to happen, it will happen to this character. 'BADGE: Princess Peach!' This Badge is awarded for being repeatedly sought after, kidnapped, and moved to different places against her will. Alas, the Princess is always in another castle. 'BADGE: Seven in one blow!' This badge is awarded to the character who has done the most damage in a single hit. The current record is 3L 10B. (!!) 'BADGE: Squeeful!' This badge is awarded to the player who has received the most squee beats in a single week (before being capped). The current record is 9! Category:Badges